1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information control technique applied to an information processing apparatus that communicates with a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a method for reprinting a missing page, when the missing page occurs due to an error which occurred in a printing device. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3209911 discloses a printing control apparatus in which, when an instruction about cancellation of printing processing has been made during the printing processing, printing processing skips, without carrying out printing processing, to the page(s) of already generated output data and resumes the printing of pages. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-311770 discloses an information processing apparatus in which, when an error occurs in the printing device and printing is resumed after recovery from the error, printing is restarted from the page at which the error occurred by designating the page number of the page that was being printed, which was stored in a storage unit, as the first page for a restart of printout to thereby reprint from the page at which the error occurred. Applying the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-311770, a printing control apparatus can rewrite the print start page information in a temporary file, which has been spooled by the OS (Operating System), at the time of the error occurrence to thereby reprint from the page at which the error occurred.
However, the printing control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3209911 simply skips printing processing for the generated page(s) when a page is reprinted after the error occurrence. Thus, according to the printing control apparatus, the print setting command corresponding to the pages for which printing processing has been skipped is not transmitted to the printing device (print setting command transmission processing is skipped). The print setting command is a command relating to the print setting. Thus, for example, for a printing device that accumulates a print setting command for an update, there is a problem in that, if print setting command transmission processing is skipped, the output result of the reprinted page is different from the output result obtained when printing is normally completed without an error occurrence.
In addition, for example, in the system spooler of the Windows™ system, the printing control apparatus cannot perform rewriting processing for the print start information about the temporary file that has been spooled by the OS. Thus, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-311770 cannot be applied to the Windows™ system.